


Gaim Family/Road Trip AU

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Fluff, Gen, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of (unfinished) fluffy AU road trip/holiday snippets with Takatora and Ryoma as the parents of grouchy teenager Kaito, ridiculously chirpy and energetic Kouta, and fussy toddler Micchi. Also featuring their friend and badass single mother to chilled teenager Zack, peacekeeping pre-teen Mai, and adorable Peco: Yoko!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Way to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> (I can't remember the exact ages I hashed out for the kids but they were something like:  
> Zack 15, Kaito 14, Mai 12, Kouta 8, Peco 6, Micchi 3 - hopefully that helps your imaginations! 
> 
> Any actions that don't make sense for the particular ages of development are my ~~ignorance~~ artistic license 8D It's just fun nonsense to give the characters a cute universe where they're all [basically] related XD)

-

"Car!" Micchi says pointing out of the window at the car beside them and grinning. 

It was cute the first ten times. Now it's just tiresome. Even Kaito said 'well done' the first time, but now he just wants Micchi to get tired of naming things and maybe even fall asleep. 

"Yeah, car!" Kouta says, looking out too and agreeing with him, as if he hasn't done it every other time Micchi spoke. 'Car', mostly, but also sometimes 'tree!' or 'bird!'.

"'Touchan," he says, pointing his chubby little finger at Ryoma in the seat in front of him.

"Yes!" Kouta agrees, though Micchi learnt that word the moment he learnt to speak.

"No," Micchi shakes his head, and then says more urgently, "'touchaaannn."

Ryoma turns around. "What's the matter, Mitsuzane?"

"Pee pee," Micchi says.

"Where?" Kouta asks, looking out the window, and Kaito just rolls his eyes.

"You need to go now?" Ryoma presses, and Micchi nods. "Okay, good boy, well done for telling us. We're going to stop right away." 

"There's a rest stop right ahead," Takatora promises. "Toilet-training was a lot more difficult the first two times around... Do you think we're... getting better at this parenting thing?"

"No," Kaito says, and his parents ignore him completely. Of course; they weren't asking him.

"Don't let's get cocky," Ryoma says. "We just got lucky. Kaito was stubborn about it, and Kouta was too easily distracted. Mitsuzane just hates being dirty, or sticky, or wet." 

Once they've pulled into the service area Ryoma jumps right out of the passenger seat to get Mitsuzane out of his carseat and carry him off to the men's toilet. 

"You're sure you don't need to go, Kouta?" Takatora asks, glancing back at the boys still in the car. He leaves the engine on; sometimes the purr of it can tickle Kouta into realising he needs the bathroom. 

"Nope," Kouta says, bouncing up and down in his seat to be sure. "Nope, nope, nope... yes."

Kaito can see the way his otousan's shoulders tense for a moment, and then he lets out a long breath.

"Okay," he says. "Great. I'll take you. Kaito, will you be okay alone for a minute?"

"Better than okay," Kaito insists. Peace at last!

-


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to the beach!

-

"Half an hour," Ryoma murmurs softly as he unpacks the parasol from the trunk of the car. "All I want is half an hour of uninterrupted sunbathing time. If you can get me that I'll do the rest of the day with the kids. Soccer, sandcastles; whatever they want. Get me an entire hour and I'll handle dinner, too."

"I thought we were going to a restaurant for dinner?" Takatora asks, lifting the icebox of snacks and drinks out next.

"Yes," Ryoma agrees. "But I mean I'll be the one to clean up and apologize when Kouta inevitably spills his food all over the floor in his excitement. And I'll also be the one to spend two hours trying to get Mitsuzane to eat anything he doesn't recognise."

"Ah." Takatora nods. "I'll do my best. You don't owe me anything, though. You work so hard, I just want you to have a chance to relax."

"Sweet talker," Ryoma says with a smile. He leans over and gives Takatora a quick peck on the lips. "Get me a Daiquiri to go with my sunbathing time and I'll handle everything in bed later, too."

Takatora tries not to blush at that. He tries not to smile too; apparently he has a very revealing, _'this conversation is about good sex stuff'_ face, according to Kaito. He also has a, _'this conversation is about teaching my kids sex stuff and it's horribly awful, kill me now,'_ face too, according to Kaito. 

"Kaito," Takatora calls into the car. "Everyone okay in there?" It's so much simpler to get everything out first before letting the kids roam free; Kouta rushes off to make new friends and then Mitsuzane cries because he can't get out of his carseat by himself, though not through lack of understanding how, simply lack of strength to get the buckle undone. Even Takatora struggles with the stupid thing sometimes. 'Child-proof' most frequently means 'hands-proof' in general. Not to mention Kaito would generally rather just stay in the car anyway. Ryoma would suspect a goth phase, considering his aversion to the sun, but if so Kaito isn't following the trend for dark clothing. Perhaps that would be too much of an emulation of his otousan and all of his black business suits. 

"Yeah, fine," Kaito calls back, though Ryoma and Takatora can both hear Mitsuzane making little frustrated grunts as he tries to struggle free of his seatbelt, and Kouta's butt bouncing on his seat as he says, "beach, beach, beach, beach!" If Kaito is willing to put up with it and say they're fine, though, then it's fine. 

Takatora is just getting the windbreaks out when Yoko pulls up in her bubblegum pink car. 

"Give me a hand, hun?" She says as Zack, her eldest, gets out of the passenger side. Mai, in back, is helping little Peco out of his seatbelt and they're soon all at the trunk helping their mother unload the beach equipment. Ryoma tries not to think about how nice it would be if his and Takatora's children could be relied on to be so helpful.

"ZACK-NIICHAN!" Kouta yells, waving his hand out of Kaito's open window even though it's on the opposite side of the car to where Yoko and the kids are, and only his fingertips make it out even when he stretches. "MAI-NEESAN! PECO-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!"

"I can see that, buddy!" Zack calls back, chuckling as he pulls a folded sunlounger out of the trunk. Yoko's car is a cute compact; who knows how she fits all of that junk into the back of it! "We'll be with you in a minute!"

"Are you done yet?" Kaito asks, suddenly a lot more enthused about getting out of the car.

"You can get out any time you like if you're willing to keep hold of Kouta and get Mitsuzane out too," Ryoma reminds him gently.

"Never mind," Kaito says, and folds his arms across his chest.

"Parasol, beach mats, icebox, windbreaks, buckets and spades, sunscreen; are we forgetting anything?" 

"I don't think so," Ryoma muses, looking at the pile. It's already more than they can carry in one trip. "Speaking of sunscreen, though, I'd better put some on the kids before we do anything else." 

"How come Kaito gets to get out?" Kouta asks when Ryoma shoos him out of his seat and gets Kouta to shuffle across and sit in it with his legs dangling out of the car so that Ryoma can apply plenty of sunscreen to Kouta's skin.

"Because Kaito doesn't need me to put his sunscreen on, he can do his own," Ryoma says, dabbing a big blob on Kouta's cheek and spreading it all over his face. "And he'll be sitting in the shade most of the time anyway. You'll be off playing the whole afternoon."

"Remember to come back and get yourself a drink as often as you like," Takatora says, walking around the side of the car. "It's hot and we don't want you to get dehydrated. Remember that awful headache you had last time?" 

" _Ye-es_ ," Kouta sings.

"Well we don't want it to happen again, do we?"

" _No-ooo_."

"Good," Takatora nods. "I'll take the windbreaks and claim a spot. Where would you like?"

"Somewhere near the bar?" Ryoma asks with a quirk of his eyebrow and lips. He's only half-joking. 

"And with a good view of the volleyball," Takatora says. Kouta is one hundred percent likely to insinuate himself into a game of volleyball, even if it's actually a group of adults playing at the time. They always humour him. And quite often they end up glad to have such an athlete on their team, even a tiny one. 

"Not too far from the sea so the kids can play," Ryoma says. "But not too close so that I don't have to move when the tide starts coming in." 

"Got it," Takatora nods. "Kaito, can you bring the mallet?"

"Fine," Kaito says sulkily, only agreeing because it's not a dorky thing to have to carry, and because up ahead Zack has his mother's sunlounger stacked up on his shoulder and their icebox in his other hand, Mai has a beachbag slung over her arm, and is holding a giant inflatable beach ball that they've already managed to blow up since getting here, and even Peco-chan is in charge of a bucket and spade. Kaito can be way more helpful than that. He picks up the parasol as well, so that Takatora can site out a shady space for them to put Mitsuzane while he plays in the sand. 

"I can help carry something!" Kouta insists as Ryoma finishes putting sunscreen on Mitsuzane and only then unbuckles him from his seat. Mitsuzane lifts up his arms eagerly for the hundreth time, desperate to be plucked out of the car. When Ryoma turns around with Mitsuzane on his hip, Kouta is struggling to try and lift the icebox with both hands.

"I'll take that one," Ryoma says with a smile, shutting the car door and using the automatic lock. He puts Mitsuzane down. "You take Mitsuzane's hand and I'll handle the rest. That's a big, important job that will help me out so much." 

"Okay, 'touchan," Kouta says, taking hold of Mitsuzane and putting on his Serious Helping Face. Mitsuzane reaches out for the bucket and spade, clasping the bucket handle tightly in his other fist. They're ready to go. 

"Walk carefully to 'tousan now," Ryoma says as they reach the edge of the car park. "The sand is slippy." 

Takatora has created a long wall using the first windbreak, and a little rounded cubby on the end with the other that functions a little like a tent once the parasol is propped over it. Kaito was surprisingly helpful, knocking the poles firmly into the sand with the mallet once Takatora had positioned them. 

"Look, Mitsuzane, it's just for you to sit and play!" Ryoma says, pointing to the cubby. "Look at all the sand!" 

He unrolls the beach mats and places them side by side. Takatora won't spend much time stretched out sunbathing like he will, but it's the thought that counts. Yoko has her lounger set up on the other side of Ryoma's mat, her parasol stuck into the sand between them so that Ryoma can duck into some shade if needed. 

"Perfect weather," she says, glancing out from behind her sunglasses. They have thick white rims and pointed edges. "I'm glad we all got the time off together for this." 

"Me too," Ryoma agrees, though who knows why Yoko would be happy to have her perfectly behaved children influenced by Ryoma and Takatora's adorable little monsters. Well, Kouta's just hyperactive. And Mitsuzane is just fussy. And Kaito is just sullen. They can't help the way they are. "Can we get you a drink from the bar?"

"Rum and coke," Yoko replies with a smile. 

"Takatora?"

"I'm on it," Takatora replies. The windbreaks are up, his work is done. "And Kouta is off."

Ryoma glances round to see Kouta dashing over to a bunch of teenagers who are kicking a ball around. He watches carefully for a moment as they tease him by playing keep-away, wondering if he'll have to intervene, but Zack and Kaito are stood together and watching the scene critically too (Kaito can be the prickliest of all to Kouta, but he won't let another soul except him tease his younger brother), and before any of them have to speak up the boys are laughing as Kouta sneaks in and nabs the ball himself, admitting he's more than good enough to join them for a kick about. 

"Sea," Mitsuzane says, pointing to the water. 

"Yes," Ryoma nods. Mitsuzane pouts and points again.

"Sea," he says. "I want to go, 'touchan."

"In the sea?" Ryoma asks. "We'll have to take off your beach shorts and put on your swimming shorts."

"No," Mitsuzane says. 

"No sea, then."

"Sea," Mitsuzane repeats stubbornly. He waves his bucket around. "Want sea for my bucket."

"Oh," Ryoma says. "We'll go get some water to put in your bucket then, shall we?" He takes Mitsuzane's hand and helps him across the sand slowly to the edge of the water. Once they reach it Mitsuzane looks down cautiously at the waves coming in near his feet. He clings to Ryoma's hand whilst staying as far away from the sea as possible. 

"Come on, then," Ryoma says. "You can't get water for your bucket if you don't come into the water!" 

"No," he says, shaking his head.

"No water?" Ryoma asks.

"No water," Mitsuzane agrees. Ryoma bites back a smile and walks Mitsuzane back up the beach.

"Hello, Mai, Peco-chan," Ryoma says when they reach Yoko's lounger and find Mai and Peco standing there in their swimsuits. "Did you just get changed?"

"Yup!" Peco replies happily. "We're ready for the beach now! I'm gonna build a big sandcastle, the hugest sandcastle!" 

"Good luck," Ryoma says. "Is neesan going to help you?"

"Maybe," Peco muses. "I might do it myself. Or maybe niichan and Kaito-san will help. Maybe neesan wants to play with Micchi." 

Ryoma glances over Peco's head at Mai to see what she thinks of all this, but Mai just smiles and shrugs easily. She'll do whatever makes Peco happy. It's got to be tough being the only girl in the group but she never seems concerned by it! And she surely doesn't want to spend her entire day pseudo-babysitting for Mitsuzane, though Ryoma would adore her if she did. 

"Water, 'touchan," Mitsuzane pipes up again all of a sudden, tugging on Ryoma's pant leg. 

"The water's still cold," Ryoma replies. Mitsuzane pulls a face. 

"I'll take him!" Peco says. He holds out his hand. "Come on, Micchi, I'll get some water with you!"

"Mai-" Ryoma begins, but she nods before he can finish.

"I'll go with them and keep an eye on them," she promises. She follows a few steps behind, careful not to interfere with Peco's job of helping Mitsuzane to the edge of the water. Ryoma takes off his pants and sits down in his speedo to watch as Peco manages to convince Mitsuzane to put one tiny toe into the water. Mitsuzane shrieks about it, but he's laughing as he runs a few feet back away from the water. Peco shrieks too, even though he's already in the water, just because he can, and runs away too. He and Mitsuzane laugh even harder together. 

"You ordered some drinks?" Takatora says, reappearing with a couple of glasses in hand.

"Darling," Ryoma says, kissing Takatora on the cheek as Takatora leans down to pass him his Daiquiri.

"Thank you," Yoko says when Ryoma passes her drink across to her, too. 

"What's the plan?" Ryoma asks as Takatora unbuttons his shirt and drops his pants to reveal a very sensible and very dull pair of navy swimming trunks that stop a few inches above the knee.

"Well, I had been planning to distract Kouta with a game of soccer," Takatora admits. "But he's got that covered already. And Kaito doesn't want to do anything with his otousan." 

"Mitsuzane, then?" Ryoma glances back out at the boys who still haven't managed to fill Mitsuzane's little bucket with any water at all, too busy running away from the waves. 

"Seems like it," Takatora agrees. "You can work on your tan." 

"I need some sunscreen myself first," Ryoma says with a smile. "Just not the strong stuff the kids use." 

"I have a little free time," Takatora says, smiling back as he reaches for the bronzing lotion that will help give Ryoma a glowing tan. He's just about to squirt some into his palm when Peco and Mitsuzane mis-time their running and get right into the path of a wave. 

"Oh crap," Ryoma says as the wave splashes all over Peco and Mitsuzane, soaking Mitsuzane's shorts and the front of his t-shirt completely. For a moment he stands there completely stunned. 

"Spare clothes in the car," Takatora says quickly, holding out his hand for the keys. "I'll get them." 

"He might as well just go around in his bathing suit for now," Ryoma shrugs. "We can dress him back up for dinner later." 

"It'll be naptime in an hour anyway," Takatora agrees. "I had expected him to sleep in the car but he proved quite stubborn about that."

"You know he hates to sleep when there are things going on around him," Ryoma smiles. "He'll be yawning like crazy when naptime rolls around and he'll still fight it every step of the way because of all the kids having fun on the beach. He won't want to miss out." 

Suddenly Mitsuzane starts screaming.

"A belated reaction, but there it is," Ryoma says. "I'll just put my own lotion on. I appreciate the thought." 

"Sorry," Takatora says as he gets up and dashes down to the water, scooping Mitsuzane up and cuddling him close as he whimpers and stammers about the _horrible, nasty, mean(!)_ cold water. Peco nods and agrees, scurrying to keep up at Takatora's side as he brings Mitsuzane back to their lounging spot. 

"I'm so sorry Ryoma-san, Takatora-san!" Mai says when she and the boys finally make their way back up the beach. "I wasn't quick enough, it's all my fault!"

"Not at all-" Takatora says at the exact same time Ryoma says, "don't be silly!"

"It could have happened to anyone, Mai," Ryoma insists. "Those waves really sneak up on you. We've had it happen to both of us plenty of times."

"Clothes can be washed," Takatora says. He wipes a wet track away from Mitsuzane's cheek. "Tears can be dried." 

-


	3. Evening Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening off for Takatora and Ryoma, at least!

-

"I'll have the kids," Yoko says. Ryoma and Takatora can't help looking at her like she's just grown a second head.

"Really?" Ryoma asks, and then wishes he hadn't in case she changes her mind. No take-backs!, he wants to add. 

"You're sure?" Takatora presses. "That would be quite a handful to manage alone."

"Oh, after you've got three you don't even notice if you add more," Yoko says dismissively, waving their concerns away with her beautifully manicured hand. "The thing is, they keep one another occupied. I'll be able to spend the entire evening on the balcony sipping wine, trust me. And," she adds, "our suites are next to each other, remember, so no sex on your balcony unless you want an audience." 

"No," Takatora says firmly to Ryoma's hopeful look.

"I was only kidding," he replies with a smile, nudging Takatora gently in the side. 

-

"This is bliss," Ryoma says, rubbing shampoo into his hair until it lathers, and then he twitches, glancing down and behind himself. "Even if I am discovering sand in some interesting places." 

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Takatora asks, stripping off the last of his clothing and opening the door to the shower. He places his hands on Ryoma's waist and pulls himself flush to Ryoma's back.

"Oh, I love you on holiday," Ryoma groans as Takatora's hands slide up to join his own in his hair. "So relaxed and playful." 

"Just to clarify," Takatora adds, "I meant I was going to help you wash your hair, not help you with the sand."

"Don't tease me," Ryoma protests. Those fingers massaging his scalp are gentle but firm, and Takatora knows what it does to him to have his hair played with, even if it's just helping to wash it. 

"Oh, alright." Takatora lifts one hand out of Ryoma's hair, traces it purposefully down Ryoma's spine to the cleft of his ass and then doesn't even hesitate to slip his finger right between Ryoma's cheeks and rub gently back and forth, the shampoo lather on his fingers serving as an adequate impromptu body-wash substitute. "Is that helping?"

"Try a little lower," Ryoma says, his voice suddenly husky but rich with amusement. 

-

"You guys are cool on the chairs?" Yoko asks, pulling the extra blankets out of the cupboard. "I know there are four bedrooms in here, but in case I have to move one of the boys into the other room in the night, I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"It's fine," Zack assures her. "If we're allowed to stay up and play video games then we don't care where we sleep."

"That's the deal," Yoko agrees. "Just keep the sound down so the boys don't realise you're still up."

"No problem." 

"And come and say goodnight?" Yoko asks. Kaito is reluctant, but he doesn't want to argue. Besides, he's used to it; Kouta and Micchi won't sleep unless they've been around to say goodnight to everyone in the house at home either. When they walk into the bedroom that Peco, Kouta and Micchi are sharing for the night Mai is already sitting on the edge of the bed, just finishing reading them a story. They all look completely enthralled, and Kaito is impressed despite himself. Mai is good at captivating her audience; it must come from her dancing. 

"Bedtime now, huh guys?" Zack says, walking over to the nearest side of the bed and smiling down at the three of them all squished into the bed together, Micchi in the middle to keep him from rolling off the side. Zack ruffles his hair fondly. 

"Goodnight, niichan!" Peco says, opening his arms for a hug. 

"I can't reach!" Zack says, pretending to have to stretch right across Kouta and Micchi to get to Peco. "I can't do it!" He leans even further and Peco reaches back towards him until Zack falls purposely onto the bed across all of their laps. "Ah," he says, wrapping his arms around Peco's waist as the boys all giggle, "there we go." 

"Goodnight, Zack-niichan!" Kouta and Micchi chorus. "Goodnight, niisan!"

Kaito just nods back at them, trying to ignore the lightness in his chest. It's not because they didn't leave him out, not at all. The best way to toughen up little brothers is to treat them casually, not spoil them with affection. Zack is a different type of older brother than he is, but then Peco is a different sort of little brother. 

-


End file.
